centralhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet
Janet (Grade 10), is a student at Central High School. When she's not dealing with her daily drama with relationships, high school, and friendships, she spends her free time writing for the cheer squad blog along with her bestfriend Angela. Like any other high school student, Janet also enjoys hanging with her friends, partying, and having fun. It is also shown she has a rather slutty side to her in the episode "Heartbeat" where she hooks up with her bestfriend ex-boyfriend. Character History In "Heartbeat", Janet seems extremely excited about her second year of high school along side her bestfriend Angela. Due to last years drama, everyone is required to attend assembly to inforce new rules. While everyone seems to be paying close attention to the advicer, Drew unsuspectedly passes a note to Janet which reads "You're officially the hottest girl in school". Angela soon notices what Janet is doing and instantly thinks Janet is trying to steal Drew from her even though Angela and Drew are not dating but Angela tells Janet about "girl code". Janet says she understands and promises to back off. After assembly, Drew meets Janet at her locker and flirts with her nonstop. Janet seems to not mind until he crosses the line. She then tells Drew, "Angela is my bestfriend, I don't want to lie to her'. Drew ignores Janet and tells her to meet him in the boys locker room after fifth period. Janet agrees, but is unaware the word has already gotten around the school. When Angela finds out about Drew and Janets plan, she goes to confront them both but ends up catching them nearly about to have sex. Janet quickly packs up her things and runs out, leaving Angela shocked, upset, and betrayed. In "Secrets" Janet reveals to Angela she is not too happy with her relationship with Peter, and is ready to call it quits. In science class Janet is left to peer up with Andy for their science project. But things take a drastic turn when Janet tells Andy she is clueness about their science project. Andy then tells Janet to "pop open a lab book and write down the directions". Janet refuses. Andy angryily responds to Janet telling her she has a very important doctors appointment tomorrow and will not be there to give her the instructions. Janet finally decides to grab a lab book to start on their science project. Later on, Peter finds Janet in the hallway after searching for her continuously. Janet tells Peter she cannot talk to him after what happened to her sister. Peter tries to take her mind off things, telling her "Can't we just move on? I want you to be happy". Janet tells Peter she wants happiness too but she cannot change what happened to her only sister. She then tells Peter she wants their relationship to be over and this time there are no second chances. Peter is left saden. A couple minutes later, Janet meets Angela in the gym during cheer squad practice. Janet, in excitement, tells Angela she finally broke up with Peter, and using what happen to her sister an advanage, saying it was an easier way out. Minutes later, Janet decides to meet Andy in the nurses office. Janet decides to tell Andy her and Peter had broken up. Andy, pretending to show sympathy for Janets break up, could care less. The nurse finally returns with Andy's results which shockingly reveals she is pregrant. Janet is mind blown, questioning Andy. Anxiety builds as Andy storms out the room in disbelief. Janet, concerned, goes after Andy, worried, making sure everythings okay. Andy blows up, leaving Peter to question Janet about Andy's sudden weird behavior. Janet tells Peter even if she knew she wouldn't tell him. Later on in Math class, Angela fills Janet in on the lastest Central High School gossip. Which later leads to her finding out about Andy and Peter hook up in the boys locker room. Janet, upset, finds Peter in the hall, and questions him about the incident involving her sister which Janet suspects Peter had something to do with. Peter denies, promising he had nothing to do with what happened to her sister. Janet for once believes Peter, but has her doubts when Kathy passes by saying "Wow Peter, two girlfriends you're continuing on lying to." Janet feels idiotic for ever believing Peter but later changes her mind after Peter informs her Kathy is always being her jokeable self. Janet once again believes him, leans in to give Peter a kiss on the lips telling him she loves him. Soon Andy walks up and suspects Janet and Peter are once again back together. Janet tells Andy how she is so lucky to have someone like Peter, "truthful, honest, and loving". Andy tells Janet "So much for honest and truthful, but loving, maybe." Peter tries to explain to Janet again but Janet walks away. Trivia *Janet hooked up with her bestfriend (Angela) ex-boyfriend. *She has an unnamed deceased sister who died after being raped. Quotes *(Janet to Angela) "It's called a place of peer presure." *(Janet to Angela) "With a new school year and new students, comes double the trouble and double the drama." *(Janet to Angela) "Let the drama begin." *(Janet to Angela) "What does it look like I'm doing?" *(Janet to Angela) "He's not ''your boyfriend." *(Janet to Drew) "Hi. I read your note. I am officially the hottest girl in school." *(Janet to Drew) "Angela is my bestfriend. I don't want to lie to her." *(Janet to Angela) "I do. It's just, I was up all night thinking about where my relationship with Peter would end up." *(Janet to Angela) "You're right. I should just stay focused." (deep breath) *(Janet to Andy) "Hey, you can start. I, I don't really know what I'm doing." *(Janet to Andy) "I really don't need to copy your work. I'm a big girl." *(Janet to Peter) "Peter, I can't talk to you after what happened. I'm sorry." *(Janet to Peter) "Be like what?!? You were there that night. That night when she was raped and killed." (referring to her unnamed deceased sister) *(Janet to Peter) "I want me to be happy too but, but I can't change what happened to my ''only sister. I'm sorry Peter, but we're over. And this time, there are no second chances." *(Janet to Angela) "Angela, I did it! I made him feel bad about what happened and it was an easier way out." *(Janet to Angela) "You bet. All I need now is a soft drink." *(Janet to Andy) "Nope. I'm just happy about Peter and I break up." *(Janet to Andy) "Pretty rough I guess. But I'm just glad it's over and I got through it." *(Janet to Andy) "Wow, pregnant? By who?" *(Jant to Andy) "Hey Andy. I was just seeing if you were okay". *(Janet to Peter) "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." *(Janet to Angela) "What are you talking about?!?" *(Janet to Angela) "Yeah, guess not." *(Janet to Peter) "Peter, I wanna talk!" *(Janet Peter) "About us. I thought I was over you. But I'm not. All I need to know is one thing, were you there that night when that happened to my sister?" *(Janet to Peter) "Promise?" *(Janet to Peter) "What is she talking about?!?" *(Janet to Andy) "Yeah, we are. I am so lucky to have Peter. Someone truthful, honest, and loving. *(Janet to Peter) "It's okay. I'll just go." Relationships Unnamed Sister (Sister) Angela (Bestfriend) Andy (Friend) Peter (Boyfriend) Drew (Hook-up)